Memory is the Key
by Minaethiel
Summary: It's finally over for Wash; with Project Freelancer finally gone, he now has a chance to just settle down in his new life with the boys from Blood Gulch. However it's hard to forget his fellow Freelancers, and sometimes memory can be a key to multiple doors... One-shot


_**Hello everyone, I was listening to Hero by Enrique Iglesias (great song) and thought of this one-shot. Wash had many people he considered to be great allies and/or friends in Project Freelancer. Upon learning of some of their deaths over time, how did he really feel about them? Just a little something I put together :3 Enjoy! BE AWARE that if you haven't seen all the way through season 10, there WILL be spoilers. You have been warned.**_

_**Memory is the Key**_

Valhalla had been quiet for a bit. The Reds had been beaten back yet again (why they kept trying to beat Wash and the rest of the Blues, Wash never understood), and it was a quiet day. Tucker was out back with Caboose discussing the "art" of sword fighting, so there really was nothing to do. Well, nothing except remember. Delta had said that memory was the key, and in the end it was the Blues escaping with Epsilon that brought Freelancer, and the Director down. But for all the victory over finally ridding himself of Project Freelancer once and for all, Wash couldn't help but remember the needless sacrifices and deaths the project had made.

Most clearly he could remember Agent Maine, who had become known as the Meta. Carolina had given Sigma to Maine in order to help him communicate after his unfortunate injuries during one of our missions. Through Maine, Sigma had killed other Freelancers for both their AI fragments and equipment. If the project had never came to be, Wash was positive that Maine would still be alive and well. Though he had been driven to insanity, Wash still considered Maine to be a friend; a casualty of someone else's selfishness. His brute strength had been an invaluable asset in their time together as agents, and Wash had a healthy respect for him.

He did not consider Maine to be the type of brother in arms as North had been though. Agent North Dakota and his twin, South Dakota, had been good agents. While South was a complete bitch for leaving Wash in the Meta's clutches to save her own hide, North was the exact opposite. He had been a kind agent, and extremely noble. He had sacrificed himself to save his sister from the Meta, though in the end it had mattered little since South had died anyway. Proficient in both close range and long-range engagements, North had been invaluable for both scouting and infiltration. However what Wash missed most about North was his attitude. Never wavering, and always trying to complete the mission. His dedication was refreshing to other power hungry Freelancers who just followed orders for the sake of a number.

York was another such agent. No matter the circumstances, York always had a calm demeanor and a steadfast attitude. In fact Wash couldn't even recall a time where he had seen or heard York angry or panicked. Wash supposed that his patient attitude came from being a proficient lock picker. Wash had never been good at picking locks, and had forgotten to thank York for showing up before the big infiltration they had performed to obtain The Package. Now he wouldn't get the chance. Besides lock picking, York had also proven to be an extremely good driver if the tales of his highway maneuvers were to be believed. It was also no secret how close Carolina and York had been. No matter how much Wash missed and respected his fellow agent, he thought that Carolina would miss him more than anyone. Well, if she was still alive to miss him.

Carolina herself had been the toughest of all the agents, and the bravest of all of them until Tex had showed up. From that moment, Carolina was driven to reclaim her title as number one, and sometimes she had taken reckless measures to do so. Nevertheless, Wash respected her ability as an agent, especially for sticking to the program so ferociously. It had all turned into a total shitstorm in the end (his location and present company were a testament to that, though he had nothing against the Blood Gulch guys personally), her loyalty had been an inspiring thing on the battlefield. The most vivid memory she had of her was after a particularly tough night in the training room. She had come out of the simulation with bleeding knuckles and was so exhausted that York and Wash had to carry her to the med-bay for treatment. She had vehemently denied needing help and kept asking to walk on her own. This was how Wash remembered Carolina: a will of iron, and a determination that burned so fiercely nothing could put it out.

However though all the Freelancers who had died had some form of tragedy befall them, the one that stuck with him most was CT. She had been forced to flee Project Freelancer after spying on the Director for the Innies. Her choice of allies was not so commendable, but she had known before anyone what the Director had been doing. It was CT's info that had led to the Freelancer break-in to liberate Alpha from the Director. CT had warned Wash before about picking a side, and looking back, he wished he had chosen CT's side. Maybe she would still be alive today. Instead she was buried in an unmarked grave in the desert.

"Wash! Hey Wash!"

"Hm, what?"

"Sheila and I are going to try and teach Caboose about where babies come from. Do you want to help?"

Wash didn't answer for a long moment, content with staring at the sky above Valhalla. Delta's words rang in his ears. _Memory is the key._

"How about I show you a move that York used to pull on me during training instead?"

_Thank you, Delta._

_**So while writing this I couldn't help but think of my own past experiences while dealing with loss and having it all catch up to you months or even years later. I don't see Wash as the type to show his emotions, but listening to his dialogue in the show made me feel like he was mourning in his own way, struggling with the best way to cope with the losses of his friends. He still hasn't figured out a way, but part of the healing process is being able to remember your friends for who they are. Please R&R and give me your own thoughts on both the subject of remembering personal losses, and how you think I did with Wash.**_


End file.
